some wounds can only be healed by love
by kyle the blue macaw
Summary: its been a year since Nike lost his mate died in a fire. it up to Chris to help his brother find new love. will nike find love or will he forever be alone, read and find out. read and review please:)
1. brotherly love

Nike was sitting in a club, he was drinking mango juice.

Nike sighed

Nike you need to get your feathery ass up and and stop moaping around, chris suggested

You try moving on when you see your loved ones die right in front of you its kind of hard, replied nike

Nike turns around and looks his brother in the face.

Chris puts his wing on nikes shoulder.

Nike I'm worried about you, theres all kinds of love out there you just have to find it, chris replied

But not like mia, nike said sadly

Nike I….., chris did not get to finish because nike shot up from his seat and said,

How would you like it if grace died in a fire and you couldn't do any thing about it.

I'd be devastated but I would move on instead of moaping around here, chris said pointing at the bar.

So what you expect me to just go out there and find some random girl and be happy again, it just does not work that way some wounds cant be healed, nike said sitting down.

Look at you you're drunk, is this, what you want, chris said

Is this what mia would want, chris said in worried tone

Nike starts crying at the mention of mia name.

Ever time I think about her or hear her name it makes me worse, nike said

There nothing left to love chris, nike said

Chris sat down next to his brother.

I'm sorry you lost mia she was a sweet young female and I can see how she stole your heart, said chris

Mia was the best she knew how to get things done, said nike

I just miss her so much it kills me on the inside, nike said crying

You know it's better to love than to never love at all, chris quoted

Chris can I tell you something that I have not told anyone not even mia parents, nike asked

Nike, you can tell me anything whats on your mind, asked chris

Mia was about a month pregnant when she died in that fire at the club, nike said sadly

Mia was pregnant and you didn't tell anyone, said a surprised chris.

I wanted it to be a surprise, nike said with a weak smile

Now she gone forever, I just wish I could see her again even if it just for a minute, nike said sighing

Mia wouldn't like to see you like this she would like to see you happy, your still young nike, you still have a second chance if I where you I'd use it before its gone, chris said

I don't know chris I mean what if I cant move on what if I'll be worse than I am now, said nike

Believe me brother all you need is love and you'll be right as rain, chris said while ordering two glasses of water.

Than chris handed one to nike.

What do I need this for, asked nike

Drink it, it will help wash down all that alcohol you been drinking, chris said

Ok, nike accepted

Than nike drank all the water.

Thank your for helping me, nike said looking at chris

No problem, chris said smiling at nike

That when a female walked up behind chris and said,

Honey we need to go, said grace

Well got to go so goodbye, said chris as he got up.

Bye, nike said as chris left

Nike sighed

All of a sudden it seemed lonely without chris.

Nike was about to take another drink when it hit him.

Chris is right I need to move on because if the stress does not kill me the alcohol will, nike said to himself

Nike got up and staggered over to the entrance.

Well lets see if I can make it home without flying into some trees, nike thought

And with that nike took off towards his hallow.

Nike was in flight maybe I should have walked home my vision is blurry as hell, nike said to himself

Nike landed on the christ of render.

It was pouring down rain.

That when nike noticed two blue macaws chating on the other side of the Christ of render.

This is what they are saying-

Your right the rain is refreshing, the female complimented.

And that not the best part, the male replied

And that would….., the female said

That when the male kissed her.

When they parted she asked, what was that for, in a sly voice

Because I wanted to, the male said

Well, this is one way to take a shower right, the female said

The male was not listening he was looking at something in the distance.

What are you looking at Kyle, the female asked.

I don't know I would have sworn I saw somebody watching us from that roof top, the male said

It probably nothing, the female said.

I think it would be best if we go back to the hallow ok, said the male

Ok, the female replied.

After that the couple flew off in the rain.

Nike leaned on the head of the statue.

I thought blue macaws were extinct, nike said to himself

Nike shook his head and said, I guess not.

I think I can make it back to my hallow now, nike said as he went into flight.

Nike flew back to his hallow and went to sleep waiting for the next day.

**To be continued**


	2. a helping wing

Nike had just woke from a drowsy sleep to hear the jungle samba.

Well I guess I'll go the club and meet chris, thought nike

Nike walked to the entrance of his hallow and took off towards the club.

Nike was flying towards the club when he heard something.

He landed on a branch and looked behind him.

I thought I heard something, nike said to himself

Than nike took off towards the club when he made it there he saw chris at the entrance.

Hay chris , nike said

Alright lets go, chris said

So thay walked into the club.

So what are we going to do, ask nike

You are going to flirt with some girls, chris said

I haven't flirted with girls since I was a teenager chris, nike said

Oh come on, you swooped mia off her feet with ease, chris said

That because she liked me before I knew her, nike said

Chris decided to change the subject.

How about we wait till a girl walks by then you say hi and see what happens, chris said

It didn't take long for a girl to walk by that when nike said hi, the female looked him over then made a smug look and walked off.

See what I mean they don't like me can we just go home, nike said

Chris didn't listen.

How about that one over by the bar she seems nice, chris said pointing at the female hunched over the bar

Nike walked over to the bar and tapped the female on the shoulder and said hay do you want to…., nike didn't get to finish because the next thing he new his wing was being pined behind his back with the girl saying, you touch me again I'll cripple you.

Ok, ok, nike screamed in pain

And with that said the female let go and sat down at the bar.

Nike walked back over to his brother.

So who next, nike said rubbing his wing.

You know what I got a better idea, remember that hobby that you had, chris said with a smile.

No, no, no I am not singing in the club I have not done that since I married mia, nike said

He looked over at chris who was not there chris was already talk to the club owner.

Chris walk over to nike and said, I got you signed up you are up next, chris said

WHAT, nike screamed at chris

Sorry man once your signed up your sign up, chris said with a smile

You suck man, nike said

About 15min later the club owner told him to get on stage.

As nike walked to the stage he turned around and mouthed the words ' you owe me big time,

When nike was on stage he started walking toward the microphone and thought, crap I hope I don't screw up.

**To be continued**


End file.
